<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biting Words by cajynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517916">Biting Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn'>cajynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hands on the wall. Thighs apart.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just wants release, but Kiyoomi likes to take his time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Biting Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklikeadaisy/gifts">punklikeadaisy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Cam! I hope you enjoy this fic! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hands on the wall. Thighs apart.”</p><p>Kiyoomi bends Atsumu into place, molding him into a picture perfect pose. Atsumu trembles in anticipation. He feels smirking lips trail down his spine, leaving fire in their wake. Wandering hands snake down his side and find their way to his inner thighs. Atsumu sucks in a shuddering breath.</p><p>“Omi… quit yer teasin’,” he pleads.</p><p>Kiyoomi chuckles into the base of his spine. “Patience, darling. I want to have fun with you.”</p><p>Patience is not one of Atsumu’s virtues. Kiyoomi would argue he had none, but that’s beside the point. The point is Kiyoomi is stroking his inner thighs with feather light touches that make him groan in frustration. His cock has been half hard since Kiyoomi told him to strip, and he’s desperate for stimulation. His hips buck when Kiyoomi’s nails scrape down the back of his thighs, soothing the fresh marks with wet, open mouth kisses. </p><p>Kiyoomi doesn’t relent, sucking bruises onto his sensitive thighs. Atsumu’s hands claw at the wall, scrabbling for purchase. He finds none, forced to endure Kiyoomi’s teasing.</p><p>“Look at you, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already like this,” Kiyoomi says, voice cruel. “Pathetic.”</p><p>Kiyoomi stands and strokes Atsumu’s cock firmly, twisting his freaky wrists at the head just the way Atsumu loves. Teeth tug at the shell of his ear and he feels Kiyoomi’s own hard cock rubbing against his ass.</p><p>“<i>Omi</i>. Omi I—” </p><p>Every inch of Atsumu is a live wire, sparking with each downstroke, ready to explode any moment. He just needs a little bit more…</p><p>Kiyoomi pulls away, yanking Atsumu back from the edge along with him. He nearly collapses to the floor.</p><p>“Bastard,” he gasps.</p><p>Kiyoomi gives him no time to recover from the shock. He trails his fingers along Atsumu’s aching length. Atsumu’s cock twitches, straining towards the touch. He’s going to die. Atsumu keens, head thudding against the wall when Kiyoomi tugs on his balls. His free hand wanders across Atsumu’s chest until it reaches a sensitive nipple, pinching and twisting. Atsumu writhes and clenches his fists against the unforgiving wall. </p><p>“Such a needy little thing,” Kiyoomi coos. “Tell me, Atsumu, how badly you want it. How much of a whore you are.”</p><p>Tears prick at the corner of Atsumu’s eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but shame burns crimson down his neck all the way to his chest. “I—”</p><p>“Go on.” Kiyoomi tugs once at Atsumu’s leaking cock.</p><p>“Fuck, <i>Omi</i>.” Atsumu trembles, mouth opening yet throat closing against the words. </p><p>Kiyoomi clicks his tongue in disappointment. Atsumu expects him to pull away again. Instead, he presses his still clothed chest to Atsumu’s bare back. He fists his cock and speeds up his strokes. Atsumu throws his head back and moans, forgetting his earlier embarrassment. All that mattered now was his own pleasure.</p><p>“‘M close,” he pants. “S’ close. C’mon.”</p><p>When Kiyoomi lets go this time he falls to his knees, frustration boiling over until tears spill down his cheeks. He <i>burns</i> with the need for release.</p><p>“Tell me what I want to hear, and I’ll let you come.”</p><p>Kiyoomi’s words are harsh, but he threads encouraging fingers through Atsumu’s hair. </p><p>“Be a good boy for me.”</p><p>Atsumu cracks.</p><p>“I’m a whore. Your whore. Please let me come. ‘M beggin’ ya.”</p><p>Kiyoomi lifts him from the floor and shoves him onto the bed face down. He rummages through the bedside drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube before liberally coating his fingers. The first finger slips in easily. Kiyoomi twists his wrist as he thrusts, and Atsumu shifts his hips back to meet him. It’s not enough. He wants to be filled.</p><p>Kiyoomi must take pity on him. He adds a second finger and curls them just right. Atsumu grips the sheets and cries out. He can’t speak, can’t think. All he knows is Kiyoomi’s hands, his fingers, his voice. Kiyoomi puts his hand back on his cock and Atsumu sees stars. He prays to any God out there that he doesn’t stop this time.</p><p>“I guess you can’t call me Omi when you’re crying, huh? Such a pretty little thing. You look good like this.”</p><p>The praise winds around him in time with his shame, capturing him in a vice that refuses to let go. He sobs into the sheets as Kiyoomi works a third finger in. His hips buck wildly, chasing the sensations from both hands.</p><p>“‘M gonna—” Atsumu can’t even finish his sentence before his vision whites out and he comes over Kiyoomi’s hand. </p><p>Kiyoomi wrings out every last drop. Atsumu whimpers when his fingers slip out, nearly collapsing against the bed. But Kiyoomi is there to catch him. He lays him out on the bed, eyes gleaming in reverence. Kiyoomi kneels over him and shoves his pants down to his thighs. He takes his own achingly hard cock into his soiled hand and strokes. It’s filthy.</p><p>“Guess yer the one who’s all worked up now, huh?”</p><p>Atsumu licks his lips and drinks in the view. If Kiyoomi wants to put on a show for him he’ll gladly be his captive audience. His fingers twitch with the desire to reach out, but he manages to restrain himself, if only because he’s still recovering.</p><p>“Want ya to come all over me. Make me even messier.”</p><p>He doesn’t miss the way Kiyoomi’s breath hitches and his hips stutter.</p><p>“Ya like that, dontcha? Makin’ a mess? Fer someone so clean ya sure are filthy.”</p><p>Kiyoomi moans then, fucking his fist even faster. He’s beautiful like this. Atsumu ought to film. Another night, he decides. For now, he spreads his legs and drags a finger through the come on his stomach.</p><p>“C’mon, Omi. Come on my cock. I know ya wanna.”</p><p>“You—” Kiyoomi’s retort is stolen from him by a wave of pleasure.</p><p>Atsumu can’t help but moan at the sight, cock twitching when it’s splashed with his release. Kiyoomi falls forward and braces his hands by Atsumu’s head. Kiyoomi’s eyes go wide. He looks almost shocked by the events that just transpired. It’s cute.</p><p>Atsumu leans in and plants a soft kiss to his lips. He smiles when Kiyoomi deepens it. Eventually they detangle themselves and make their way to the shower to wash away the evidence. Atsumu smiles with the knowledge that no matter how clean they get now, another mess, maybe with more permanent marks, is soon to be made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, kudos and comments are &lt;3</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/cajynn/">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>